


Sunshine Don't Bother Me

by oracle_of_space



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, M/M, More characters to come, Multiple chapters, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracle_of_space/pseuds/oracle_of_space
Summary: One day Jack Morrison runs late to class and coffee is always a good bribe to professors. Little does he know  walking into the little local run coffee shop on 5th street changes his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more happy reaper76 in my life cause everyone's been loving the angst of late and I ain't buying it. Also there is some Spanish in here it is not my first language so if I made a mistake please tell me! I would appreciate the feedback<3

Jack sat sipping at an overly sweetened coffee, slightly hunched over peering past a book he long lost interest in. Instead his gaze was held fast by the beautiful man in front of him. Chocolate skin and eyes with a smile so charming it made Jack’s heart skip a few beats. He worked the front counter of the coffee shop and Jack only knew his name was Gabriel from the tag adorned on his uniform.

Seeing him the first time, Jack knew he was enchanted. He had been running late to a college class and decided the professor would forgive him if he brought coffee. The tiny shop was a peaceful atmosphere, appealing to him instantly and he darted to the door. He was furiously tapping at his phone when he walked up to the counter and ordered. Only when he looked up to pay did he see just how handsome the man was. Jack fumbled with his wallet and paid, color rising up on his cheeks. The man just gave him a quirked eyebrow and smirk before getting the drinks. Jack had been coming back to see him ever since.

The same corner of the shop with the spring sun reflecting back dust particles. The same tiny table of sleek wood and twirling cushioned chairs. The same cup of coffee he got everyday, caramel mocha with added cremer. Jack knew he was a sweet tooth and couldn’t help it. The past couple weeks he had been coming so often most of the staff new his order by heart, even that on Thursdays he ordered a sandwich with his coffee. Jack only hoped nobody knew why he was really coming and it wasn’t just for the oddly good coffee.

Jack was deep in thought when a woman strolled in, the little bell twinkling happily with her entrance. He only noticed her when she greeted Gabriel with a warm smile and a hug over the counter. Jack’s heart dropped slightly.  
The woman was fairly older than Gabriel, Jack noted, however still very beautiful. Mocha colored skin with silky black hair, a small tattoo under her left eye. The two talked as if they knew each other. Gabriel’s, Jack saw, smile grew and he laughed at whatever the woman was saying. Envy struck hot and Jack could no longer keep watching.

He stared at the coffee cup in his hand and wished he was the one Gabriel was laughing with. He shook his head at the thought. They hardly knew each other from the coffee Jack bought everyday. He wondered if he should come back again. Was it even possible Jack had a chance with this guy let alone if he already had a girlfriend or was straight.

Thoughts bounced around his head taunting him. He was just a regular customer with a habit of staring at the insanely attractive employ working the counter. Jack had never even said more than ‘A mocha caramel with added cremer please.’ and a ‘Thank you’ afterwards. Jack liked the way Gabriel would wait for him to say his order despite knowing he always ordered the same thing. He was different like that from the other employs who would smile and say his order out right. Jack knew it was just a small difference and he didn’t really mind the staff knowing his order but something about Gabriel letting him order made him smile softly. The way Gabriel made his coffee seemed different too, as if there was more to it than the coffee and artificial syrup. The way Gabriel wrote on the cup out his order, curved and short, small but legible. Jack loved all of the small things he noticed about the other man.

His lips had formed a small smile looking at the cup and thinking back to why he came here. The envy had faded to a dull ache, a pang of loneliness. Falling in love at first sight wasn’t suppose to be true, he had thought, but he had. Jack wanted more, was always craving more from Gabriel. He settled himself to watch him for now, even if it hurt to watch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack shook himself and folded his umbrella at the door taking off his dripping raincoat. His hair was matted and big purple circles bloomed under his eyes. The week had been long and gloomy, the last of finals and his mind had been everywhere but his surroundings. Juggling the book bags and coat, Jack shuffled into the tiny coffee shop. What day is it again? He asked himself.

The patrons of the business took no mind to him suddenly arriving, despite how many knew him from previous visits. Instead of going right to the counter, Jack went to his table first and set his things down and breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a couple weeks since his last visit and he was anxious to be back in his own little quiet place of the world.

Stumbling back to the counter he looked up to order but no one was at the counter. That was unusual for this time. Was the shift changing? Jack bit his lip and tried not to look around least his fears of being watched and thought a fool creep up. Instead he looked down and upon the counter was a little note saying, ‘Be back soon~’. Jack decided to wait patiently for the server to return.

From the back room beside the kitchen door, what Jack assumed was the staff lounge, emerged Gabriel and another man talking in rapid Spanish. Jack thought he was probably one of the most ridiculous looking people he’d ever seen. A stetson upon his head and bandana around his neck completed with a belt buckle saying, ‘BAMF’ nearly made Jack choke on nothing.

The sound of Gabriel’s own rapid fire spanish pulled him back from the other man. He looked as gorgeous as ever if not slightly pissed off. His voice sent Jack’s heart race up and color rose to his cheeks. Unwilling to admit to even himself, Jack froze. Jack had missed him.

Sighing the ridiculous looking man spoke up, “Look Gabe I’m just saying what happens, happens and I really don’t think-”, he stopped as he made eye contact with Jack.

Jack felt his face grow hotter. Smiling and turning back to Gabriel he shook his head and whispered something Jack couldn’t hear. When his dark eyes swung to him they locked with his own blue ones. Gabriel’s own widened and he seemed to even smile at Jack, causing if at all possible for Jack to become even more red. Gabriel turned to the younger looking man smiling and patted his back before walking back up to the counter. He picked up the note and set it aside before looking at Jack again. He looked at Jack with what he thought may be fondness smiling gently. Jack was surprised again when he spoke.

“Decided you wanted to come back to this old place again after all?” Gabriel asked. Jack stood confused for a moment before processing. He was talking about him not being here for a couple weeks.

“Oh! Um, yes well finals started for the semester and I had to make sure I studied...” Jack finished lamely. His hand went to the back of his neck and he smiled sheepishly. That was the most he ever said to the man and his heart soared with the interaction. He was actually able to have a conversation with him!

“College student huh? Suppose that makes sense, but you were missed here.” Gabriel said causing Jack to fluster.

“Uh, I! I’m sorry.” Was the best Jack could manage before looking down. When Gabriel started laughing Jack’s head whipped up in shock. Why was he laughing?

“Novio! You crack me up! Why are you apologizing?” The man asked his face alight with a dazzling smile. Jack’s mouth hung open slightly as he stared. He wasn’t sure what ‘Novio’ meant but he had made Gabriel smile, here they were smiling, laughing, talking. Jack felt close to bursting with the exhaustion of the last week and the overflow of emotions he suddenly felt. He didn’t expect to get dizzy and fall over from the force of it.

Gabriel shouted and several patrons jumped from their seats ready to offer assistance. Jack sat up as Gabriel jumped the counter and kneeled next to him. Jack held his head in his hand and Gabriel rested a hand on his shoulder. His face had concern written all over it and Jack flushed in embarrassment. Jack groaned and covered his face with both hands.

“I’m sorry I’ve just overworked myself these past couple weeks with school. I’m okay just need to rest.” Jack mumbled. When his hands were pulled from his face and Gabriel pressed a hand to his forehead he froze. Gabriel sighed and pulled his hand away but didn’t move away.

“Slight fever, estúpido. You shouldn’t overwork yourself to the point you collapse. Let’s get you sat down now.” Gabriel said not giving Jack the chance to respond before hauling him to his feet. Jack swayed precariously but Gabriel held onto his arm and took him to his seat with his things. Gabriel settled Jack before sitting across from him and the other customers settled down after realizing Jack was okay.

“I figured you were the careless sort of guy but this is too much.” Gabriel said crossing his arms and quirking an eyebrow at him. Jack sighed and shrugged. He hadn’t much thought about himself the past couple weeks considering his mind was on school and...Gabriel. They sat there for awhile, Gabriel observing Jack and himself looking down playing with his thumbs.

“You know I said this place missed you but I really meant myself.” Gabriel said casually catching Jack off guard. Jack’s eyes locked with the other man and he noted he was a slight shade of red. He got almost dizzy with the joy he felt in that moment. He must of started swaying again because Gabriel’s hand shot out to steady him.

“Jesus are you trying to give me a heart attack? Pendejo, I swear you disappear for two weeks without a trace after watching me for weeks on end. Then you show up looking like a zombie hit by a car.” Gabriel practically hissed out. Jack didn’t know how to respond he just stared at Gabriel stunned and then the man smiled.

“What? Cat got your tongue? Did you think I didn’t know you were watching? Even my employees are that oblivious. But I have to say I may have been watching back.” Gabriel said removing his hand to rub at his neck. Jack didn’t react quite the way he wanted.

“What?” he asked stupidly. Gabriel sent him a fond smile before shaking his head.

“From the moment you stepped into my shop I thought you must possibly the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. You reminded me of a god damned angel. Then you looked up at me with those huge ocean blues. My heart must of stopped. Then you left and I have to say I was disappointed I didn’t ask for your number but you came back again and again. Then you stopped coming and I freaked. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and your perfect smile or your soft voice.” Gabriel spoke blush rising high on his cheek bones. Jack felt he must be as red as an apple now but a joy erupted in him that he had never known.

“What…? I-I wha-” Jack stuttered. Gabe laughed lightly and looked nervous before taking a breath.

“I like you and I thought maybe you liked me too...or am I wrong?” Gabriel asked and Jack shot up in his seat causing Gabriel to shot his hand out to make sure he didn’t fall.

“YES”, Jack shouted and when Gabriel looked hurt he rephrased his answer, “No? I mean oh this came out wrong” Jack groaned leaning forward to hold his head in his hands. Gabriel pulled back and watched waiting confused.

“I...I thought the same thing about you. I didn’t know someone could be so beautiful. Then you always waited for me to ask for my order never assumed. Your voice, your smile, your laugh I don’t even know you and I fell for you.” Jack admitted blushing furiously all the way to the tips of his ears. Gabriel looked taken aback before a board smile captured his face and Jack’s heart.

“Really? Ha! That's!” Gabriel’s whole demeanor lit up and he seemed to glow with happiness. The two simply stared at the other blushing and smiling. Jack had no words to explain how surprised or how happy he was. Gabriel had taken away his breath, he actually liked Jack too.

“Gabriel Reyes, or just Gabe to my friends.” He said holding out his hand for Jack to shake. Jack grasped it and shook it, he noticed how warm his hands were as they clasped his hand back. Gabe brought Jack’s hand to his lips, right as he about pulled away, and kissed it. Jack thought he may have been dreaming.

“Jack...Jack Morrison. Just call me Jack.” He said softly smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
